sonic_before_and_after_the_sequelfandomcom-20200213-history
Redhot Ride
Redhot Ride is the 7th zone in Sonic After the Sequel. As mentioned by LakeFeperd, the zone is similar to that of Rocky Ride zone from Sonic Before the Sequel, but also the name of this zone is taken from a Donkey Kong Conutry game, with gimmicks similar to that level. The music for this zone are: * Act 1: Serious Infuence -Michael Staple (MaxieDaMan) * Act 2: Lava Falls - Michael Staple * Act 3: Disco Heat - Michael Staple * Boss Act: World's largest Pogostick - Falk * Special Act: Mystic Cave 2P remix - Mr. Lange Look The zone looks a lot like Rocky Ride from Sonic Before the Sequel. There are rock tiles with pointed rocks sticking out, and the ground is from Lost Levels Act 3 in Sonic Before the Sequel, with some platforms hanging out. There are also Hidden Palace rocks. In Act 3, all the tiles change to a purple-blue tint. The background in Act 1 is a river with a dark sky. At the bottom are Palmtree Panic Present mountains colored yellow, green, and white, along with fog covering it and the water. At the bottom of the water shoes red Palmtree Panic mountains sticking out of the ground. Also The Angel Island is present. Halfway through Act 1 is inside the cave where there is Hidden Palace rocks hanging out and rocks covering it, along with lavafalls. The background in Act 2 is the same as halfway through Act 1 although now a bottom section is present where there is lava and caves in the background. The background in Act 3 is a purple tint of yet the same background although there are a lot more rocks covering it along with crystals from Lost Levels sticking out. Gimmicks There is a sphere ball taken from the unused rolling ball in Green Hill Zone. It will roll as soon as you get on it and run on it. After a few seconds, depending on your speed, it will rise up with a water effect, allowing you to get to high places. There are these holes that have splashes that will launch you up if you touch it. Another gimmick in Act 2 and Act 3 is an underwater lava section that you can only access if you have a fire shield. One more is a common gimmick in Act 3. There are these speed boosters like in Arcane Altitude Zone colored purple with the bottom of it changed to match the style of this zone. If you touch them, Sonic will enter a state where he continuously bounces until he hits a purple laser that will deactivate it. Badniks There is this dragon floating badnik that has wheels with spikes on it. Another is the annoying crab badnik from Metropolis that is shaded purple and holds a purple shield that shoots out spikes. One more is this fake monitor that smiles and when you break it, it changes to a baby chick that also turns out to be a robot. Boss The boss is Robotnik inside this big drilling machine, while looking out a window built in the drill machine. Basically, you are standing on this platform with rocks flowing up. The ones that turn red are your target. Hit them near Robotnik and he will get hit. After the first phase, the platform will break and Sonic will tumble down further. Bigger rocks will begin rising allowing Sonic to hitch a ride up to Robotnik to deal some hits until his drilling machine breaks and crashes in to lava. Large walls will sink past Sonic as a large section on the right side of the platform breaks and a small section on the left side breaks. After the falling walls are gone, Robotnik will make a third attempt to destroy Sonic. Robotnik will appear on the left side first and shoot three balls of fire to the upper-right part of the screen. He'll disappear and come back on the right side of the screen and mirror his first attack. He will continue this pattern until Sonic defeats him. Deal hits to him as his fire balls take a small amount of time to fire, but be warned of the lava that he sinks under. Trivia *About halfway through Act 1, you'll enter inside the caves. If you exit while the cave background is there though, it will change to the outside background, although the background will look completely glitched. *As stated by Lange, the special act's music also acts as a "double remix" of "Fire and Ice", Lost Levels Zone act 3's music in Before the sequel. *The boss act's music "World's largest Pogostick" is likely a reference to "World's largest Unicycle" ,Titanic Tower Zone's boss music Category:Sonic After the Sequel Zones